The present invention relates to a supporting body for the rollers of roller skates, skateboards or the like. Such supporting bodies are fastened to the soleplate or mounting plate, and each has a bore portion that accommodates the shaft of the roller.
There are known two-track steerable roller skates which have supporting bodies for the rollers that are made of plastic, accommodate each roller shaft in a bore, and are fastened to the soleplate. In these prior art designs, the supporting body, made of an elastic plastic, is provided with an articulatable zone in order to obtain steerability through the shifting of the body weight. These prior art designs have the drawback of being too unstable, that is to say, the roller shaft may be deflected in all directions. No defined force components are pre-imposed by the material of construction with its all-around elastic resilience. Satisfactory steering controlled by the body weight therefore cannot be secured.
The object of the present invention is to provide a supporting body which permits the rollers to be steered in a clearly definable direction.